<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift from the Heart by Hokee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188516">A Gift from the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee'>Hokee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Wood carving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never said he was good with his hands.</p>
<p>October 10th: Presents! - 100 words - Someone receives an unexpected gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift from the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.</p>
<p>I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: N/A</p>
<p>Fandom: NCIS</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A Gift from the Heart</strong>
</p>
<p>Gibbs sauntered into the bullpen, ever present coffee in hand and reached his desk, ready to begin the grueling day ahead when his eyes caught on a cardboard box sat innocently on his desk. He raised an eyebrow, but not one of his agents turned towards him, all focused on the early morning routine of checking emails and calls.</p>
<p>He sat down and drew the beat up box to him, peering inside. Inside was a small wooden chest, hand carved with silver lined edging and little handcuffs interlinked, emblazoned on the lid. His eyes moved over to his Senior Field agent, who refused to make contact, studiously ignoring his gaze. Gibbs smiled at the evidence of splintered hands as Tony tried to casually type, pecking at the keyboard. His jewelry chest that Kelly had hand-made had recently broke and DiNozzo was the only one who knew.</p>
<p>His hands slid against the rough wood, not as refined as it could be, feeling the still sharp edges and his lips quirked up in a fond smile. Looked like he would have to teach Tony more on woodcarving soon, but for now... His eyes traveled back to the tiny chest and he thumbed the metal clasp on the front. Well for now, he would cherish this.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Tony.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>